The Center for Hispanic Mental Health Research at Fordham University proposes to establish a predoctoral research training program in minority mental health. Based on the under-representation of social work and minority investigators in mental health research, on the recognized needs of Hispanic and other minority populations, and on the need to produce culturally sensitive research and culturally competent services, the training program will provide skills development courses and activities necessary to enter careers in mental health research. The training program's goals are to (1) provide rigorous training in the theoretical and methodological foundation for mental health research in psychiatric epidemiology, clinical and intervention research, and services research; (2) train doctoral students to conduct culturally competent research with Hispanics and other minority populations; and (3) enable students of minority and majority backgrounds to launch careers in mental health research in academic and other settings. To achieve these goals, we will recruit three trainees annually and provide support for three years. Trainees will complete all doctoral courses including additional electives in quantitative and qualitative research methodologies; participate in a research internship in NIMH-funded research projects at Fordham and New York State Psychiatric Institute during the period of training; participate in an integrative research seminar and receive individualized mentoring; and attend Center-sponsored seminars and colloquia as well as those at New York State Psychiatric Institute. Throughout their training, students will receive regular didactic and interactive instruction on the ethical conduct of science. Our goal is to produce highly trained mental health investigators with interest, skills, and experience in addressing the psychiatric and psychosocial needs of Hispanic and other minority populations.